Highgate Hill Park
Highgate Hill Park is XQ23HG's, AlbertAnnerley06's, Candyland604's, CupsCuphead's, Jennystown64's, 758HEG's and 050YAT's collaboration spoof of the longest children's television series by Sesame Workshop (formerly Children's Television Workshop), Sesame Street. Features present in Highgate Hill Park included: * Princess Sofia from Sofia the First plays Big Bird and Jenny Foxworth from Oliver & Company plays Cookie Monster; * Princess Lolly from Candyland plays Bob; * Gordon and Susan are played by Cuphead and Baroness von Bon Bon, respectively; * Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-it-Ralph plays Elmo; * Penny Forrester from Bolt and Princess Frostine from Candyland play Bert and Ernie, respectively (and Penny Forrester is seen in Princess Frostine clothing); * Mike Wazowski from Monsters, Inc. plays Elmo; * Maud Moonshine (aka Maud Spellbody) plays Biff; * Princess Isabel plays Count von Count (and is seen in the witch clothing, and called "Isabel the Counting Witch") * Kiara plays one half of Two-Headed Monster, the other half is played by Nick Wilde; * Vampirina Hauntley plays Zoe, Goldie Locks plays Rosita; * Mugman plays Luis, and; * Highgate Hill Park displays episode numbers at the beginning on the first 23 seasons using Toowong font (aka Brisbane Transport fleet numbering font). Highgate Hill Park includes the first 50 seasons (Season 1 1969-1970 to Season 50 2019-2020) but Season 7 1975-1976, Season 46 2016 and Season 47 2017 were left out. Characters included * Elmo - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Big Bird - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Cookie Monster - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Bob - Princess Lolly (Candyland) * Gordon and Susan - Cuphead (Cuphead) and Baroness von Bonbon (Cuphead) * Grover - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Kermit the Frog - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) * Bert - Penny Forrester (Bolt) * Ernie - Princess Frostine (Candyland) * Roosevelt Franklin - Jafar (Aladdin) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Little Bird - Flik (A Bug’s Life) * Granny Bird - Cassandra (Tangled the Series) * Maria - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Luis - Mugman (Cuphead) * Guy Smiley - King Kandy (Candyland) * Count von Count - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Countess von Backwards - Madam Mim (The Sword and the Stone) * Biff - Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Sully - Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Barkley - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Two-Headed Monster - Kiara (The Lion King) and Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Telly Monster - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Grundgetta - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Hoots the Owl - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Dr. Nobel Price - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * Preston Rabbit - Pippi Longstocking * Benny Rabbit - Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Rosita - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) * Abby Cadabby - Tinker Bell * Baby Bear - Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Merry Monster - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Herry Monster - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Murray Monster - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Ovejita - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * David - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Linda - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Miles - Mulan (Mulan) * Olivia - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Gina - Gramma Gooey (Candyland) * Gabi - Henrietta Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count’s Bats - themselves * Dinger - himself Gallery Characters included Princess Vanellope.png|Vanellope von Schweetz as Elmo Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Big Bird JennyFoxworth.png|Jenny Foxworth as Cookie Monster Lolly old.png|Princess Lolly as Bob Cuphoof.png|Cuphead as Gordon BVBBintro.png|Baroness von Bonbon as Susan Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel as Grover Mike Wazowski from Monsters Inc..jpeg|Mike Wazowski as Kermit the Frog Disgust-0.png|Disgust as Oscar the Grouch Tumblr static 9oimcd88c9og8k4k0k0c4kwgk.png|Penny Forrester as Bert Frostine.jpg|Princess Frostine as Ernie Jafar whatever.png|Jafar as Roosevelt Franklin Alice.png|Alice as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Hi there, it’s me, Flik.png|Flik as Little Bird Cassandra.png|Cassandra as Granny Bird Wendy from Peter Pan.jpeg|Wendy Darling as Maria Mugman results.png|Mugman as Luis King Kandy.png|King Kandy as Guy Smiley Isabel.jpg|Princess Isabel as Count von Count Sword-disneyscreencaps com-7051.jpg|Madam Mim as Countess von Backwards Maud.jpg|Maud Moonshine (aka Maud Spellbody) as Biff Charlotte La Bouff.jpg|Charlotte la Bouff as Sully Duchess the White Cat-0.png|Duchess as Barkley 549769824.jpg|Kiara and IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Two-Headed Monster Maid Marian.png|Maid Marian as Telly Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Forgetful Jones Bing Bong is very exciting.jpeg|Bing Bong as Horatio Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Princess Atta.png|Princess Atta as Grundgetta Heimlich.png|Heimlich as Hoots the Owl Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Dr. Nobel Price Pippi Longstocking.jpg|Pippi Longstocking as Preston Rabbit Moana.png|Moana as Benny Rabbit Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Rosita Vampirina (character).png|Vampirina Hauntley as Zoe Tinker Bell Official Pose.jpg|Tinker Bell as Abby Cadabby JakeGiant3.jpg|Captain Jake as Baby Bear Maxresdefault (10)-1.jpg|Poppy Peepleson as Merry Monster Princess Elena.png|Princess Elena as Herry Monster Sawyer.jpeg|Sawyer as Murray Monster Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Ovejita Simba (TLK).png|Simba as Chicago the Lion Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) 1.png|Beanstalk Jack as Mr. Hooper Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpeg|Danny as David Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble as Linda Fa Mulan.png|Mulan as Miles Belle.png|Belle as Olivia Grandma Gooey.jpg|Gramma Gooey as Gina Hettie infobox.jpg|Henrietta Hubble as Gabi Season by season promotional images Highgate Hill Park Season 12.jpg|Season 12 (1980-1981) Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:Mildred Hubble Category:Mildred Hubble-related Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:NET Category:HBO Category:XQ23HG Category:Candyland604 Category:CupsCuphead Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:Jennystown64 Category:758HEG Category:050YAT Category:Brisbane City Council